Iron Man
Iron Man is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Iron Man #16: 11 Apr 2007 Current Issue :Iron Man #17: 02 May 2007 Next Issue :Iron Man #18: 31 May 2007 Status Monthly on-going series. Characters Main Characters *'Iron Man/Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark' - WikiPedia Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Iron Man #17 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Iron Man #16 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Iron Man: Extremis' - Collects #1-6. "Redefines the armored avenger’s world for the 21st century—a landscape of terrifying new technologies that threaten to overwhelm fragile mankind! What is Extremis, who has unleashed it, and what does its emergence portend for the world?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785116125 Trade Paperbacks *'Iron Man: Extremis' - Collects #1-6. "Redefines the armored avenger’s world for the 21st century—a landscape of terrifying new technologies that threaten to overwhelm fragile mankind! What is Extremis, who has unleashed it, and what does its emergence portend for the world?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785122583 *'Iron Man: Execute Program' - Collects #7-12. "Having exposed himself to the Extremis enhancile, Tony Stark is a new man – literally! But that's what has his New Avengers allies worried! And who is the mysterious figure working his way down a list of politically sensitive targets?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785122842 *'Civil War: Iron Man' - Collects #13-14, plus Iron Man/Captain America: Casualties of War and Civil War: The Confession. "First, get inside the mind of Tony Stark, and learn why he feels superhuman registration is necessary – and why he's taken it upon himself to lead the charge for its implementation! Big changes are in store for Iron Man in the post-Civil War landscape, and the build-up begins here! Plus: In the midst of Civil War, Captain America and Iron Man meet secretly, one last time, to see if there’s any hope of working things out before further tragedy occurs. How could these two men, once the closest of friends and staunchest of allies, end up leading opposing armies in the conflict tearing apart the Marvel Universe? And finally, two of the Marvel heroes most affected by the shocking conclusion of the war get together one last time in a heart-wrenching finale that cannot be missed. What is said between them will set the course of the Marvel Universe for years to come. This is the confession." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785123148 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Daniel Knauf. Artist: Patrick Zircher. Created by Stan Lee, Larry Lieber, Don Heck & Jack Kirby. Publishing History First published in 2005. There have been several previous Iron Man series. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Iron Man #18: 31 May 2007 :Civil War: Iron Man TPB: 06 Jun 2007 :Iron Man #19: 20 Jun 2007 :Iron Man #20: 18 Jul 2007 News & Features * 11 Feb 2007 - Daniel and Charles Knauf: Men of Iron * 17 Mar 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=6894 Iron Man Conference Call Transcript with Daniel & Charlie Knauf] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Iron Man Category:Super-Hero